


Some Friendly Sparring

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And less of a shit stirrer, Fives you should probably be less curious, Fox Just wants to Flirt with his Two Boyrfriends in Peace, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not end up on the GAR Gossip Chain, Sparring, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Fives stumbles upon Fox sparring with some familiar characters.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/CC-1010 Commander Fox, Kit Fisto/Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 Commander Fox, M/M/M - Relationship, Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 Commander Fox, Quinlan Vos/Kit Fisto
Series: Star Wars Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Some Friendly Sparring

Fives, had absolutely no idea what to make of this.  
This, being one Commander, there is a stick so fair up my ass I can see someone breaking regs from halfway across Coruscant Fox, sparring with one, almost completely unclothed Master Jedi Kit Fisto.  
While said Commander was also shirtless.

When the hell did he get that tattoo?

Fives did the smart thing. He pulled out a recorder, and started filming. Just in time to catch the Kiffar Jedi Cody had been talking about just the other day charging Fox from behind, only to roll into a dive when the Commander dropped and went to swipe his legs out from under him in a smooth spin.

With a laugh, the darker man landed lightly on his feet, twisting around to face him.  
“Come on Foxy, that’s not very nice.”  
“Yeah,” the Nautolan master butt in, “Quin could have damaged his poor little face if he’d fallen.”  
“Oh kark you Fisto.”  
“Maybe later,” Fox grunted, before darting forward with a burst of impressive speed and lunging at the Kiffar, meeting him with a whirlwind of attacks he had to stumble backwards to defend himself from.

With a bark of laughter, the other Jedi ran forwards, circling the two and looking for his own opening.  
Fives could only stare, slack jawed.  
When, exactly, had Fox learnt to, apparently not just tolerate, but actually like anyone even remotely involved with the Jedi. Let alone two Jedi Masters?  
He wondered if Fisto had good paperwork. He was sure he remembered overhearing a conversation about the commander liking people with good documenting skills.

That definitely didn’t explain the Kiffar though, from what he’d managed to hear from Rex about what Cody and General Kenobi had said.

A wild yelp brought his attention back to the scene in front of him, as Fox apparently managed to grab General Vos, and attempt to throw him over his shoulder at the Nautolan Master, sending both Jedi scrambling to avoid falling flat on their faces while the Commander laughed and backed out of range of their flailing limbs.

“That the best you two have,” he taunted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
The two Masters shared a look, before breaking off, circling Fox until he had to keep turning his head to try keep an eye on the two of them.  
Finally, they must have gone far enough that the turn broke eye contact, because Fisto lunged forward the second Fox’s head had turned back toward the Kiffar, and as soon as he turned to face him more fully, Vos leaped forward as well.  
The Commander managed to block the initial attack from the Nautolan, but found himself pushed from behind before he could turn to meet Vos’ attack head-on, or even side-on.  
He was able to block another kick from Fisto, falling down to slide on one knee, and re-directing it with an elbow, before swapping his knees and ramming himself up, shoulder first, into Vos’ gut.

Following the momentum, Vos ended up on his back, Fox on top of him, right up until Fisto came up from behind, wrapping his arms around him and using his bodyweight to fling the two of them off of the darker man, onto the floor beside him, giving the man a chance to catch his breath and get back onto his feet.

  
Bucking his hips to dislodge the aquatic jedi, Fox wrangled himself free of his grip, twisting around, but before he could do anything, Vos jumped back into the fray, wrapping his arms around Fox’s torso, and pinning one arm to twitch uselessly against his own torso, body jerking uselessly against the Kiffar’s where the two were now straddling the green jedi below them.  
Before the Commander could try use his free arm to get out of the grip, Kit had grabbed onto it with both hands, wrapping it up like a hug, and holding it against his chest, sitting up in a smooth motion, and putting Fox right in the middle of what should have made him look incredibly uncomfortable.

  
Instead, Fives could only stare as Fox smirked at the whispering Master in front of him, both Jedi looking incredibly pleased with themselves.  
All three barely seemed out of breath for the crazy stints of throwing themselves and each other around that he’d just seen, and the Arc Trooper mentally made a note to himself to never under-estimate Fox again. Or the guard, if any of them could keep up with anything near the same kind of stuff Fox could. Anyone who could keep up with not just one, but two Jedi? Even in a friendly spar?  
Yeah, he decided, that was not someone he ever wanted to mess with. Even Cody had trouble keeping up with General Kenobi the couple times he’d seen the two men do katas. Not even friendly sparring, that was just practicing his jetii forms!

This was approximately when he realised he was still recording.  
Right before Fisto loosened his hold on Fox’s arm, and he wrenched it free. Only to grab the Jedi’s neck and yank him into a kiss.

“Oh Kark-“  
Scrambling to shut off the recording, Fives made for a clean get-away, and slammed face-first into the door frame beside him when he tried to dive out and away from his hiding spot.

“SITHSPIT-“  
He froze, taking in the distinct lack of noise behind him, before slowly spinning himself around, face already closing into a tight grimace.  
The good news? The two Jedi looked amused.  
The bad news? Well. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone ever look quite as furious with him as the Commander slowly standing up from where he’d been previously sandwiched between the two Masters now futilely attempting to stifle their laughter with a hand over their mouths.  
“Oh, kark it.”


End file.
